Soul singer
by Charna Toiba
Summary: The princess of a small kingdom near gondor joins up with Legolas , Elladan and Elrohir to try and save her kingdom from the coming orc attack. I don't own lord of the rings or any songs used.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining in Bree. Grey storm clouds covered the usually starlit night sky.

A tall thin figure slowly walked through murky puddles. Whisps of red hair snaked out from under the figures green hood. They stopped outside the prancing Pony and pushed open the door and peaked in. A few people sat at tables nursing pints of mead.

Pushing back the hood the figure let her scarlett hair spring free. Aquiring a key from the bar keeper she went up stairs to her room. She pulled of the cloak to reveal a knee length tunic and red hair that reached her waist. Pointef ears poked out of her hair.

_LOTR_LOTR_

That night the people that appeared in her dream repeated one word "Rivendell".

In te morning she walked through Bree until she found what she was looking for. A dappled grey horse stood in a paddock with a for sale sign round its neck. Once she bought the horse she set of for Rivendell.

Day after day under tree canopys. Dapple light danced across her pale skin as she drove her horse on. She crossed rivers and streams untill she could see buildings peaking over te horizon. She grined as she spurred her horse on.

She rode through the gates and pushed her hood back. She quickly dismounted her horse. She didnt get more then a few steps before collapsing. Days with out stopping had taken its toll on her.

She could hear shouts but couldnt fight the darkness. She let herself slip into a deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly forgot to mention this will be slightly au- in the end of the third book Elrond does not sail but stays in rivendell. **

**LuthienTinuviel87: the girl is an elf hence the ears. I cannot yet reveal why she is in bree and the darkness is because it's dark when you've collapsed.**

******Time to begin.**

****Legolas and Elrond watched the guards carry in the unconscious quickly followed to the room were she had been layer to rest in and waited for her to awake. Elrond called in two maids and with out waking her they changed her into a white night gown and left.

During the night the girl had jolted awake. Wild eyes darting round the dark room. Legolas ,had stayed with her while she slept transfixed on her shockingly bright hair; an unusual colour for an elf, hurried over to her.

"Hello" Legolas said. "can you tell me who you are." She spoke in a quiet voice " my name is Kasmina daughter of king Alcandor of Everholt. And you are?"

"Legolas of mirkwood." Kasmina stood and curtseyed. " a pleasure to make your aquantence your highness. Legolas then stood and kissed her hand gently. "like wise, princess. Go back to sleep it is not yet day. Kasmina nodded and lay back down.

Tossing and turning unable to sleep she lay and listened to the wind right outside the window. Thinking Legolas had returned to his slumber she slowly got out of the bed and walked out onto the balcony and watched the shimmering reflection on the ford.

" I thought I told you to go back to sleep" Legolas said. "you did" she replied " but I was unable to. I apologise for waking you." "I wasn't asleep." Legolas replied looking at the sky. "were I'm from you have to climb trees to see the stars clearly." "same" Kasmina said.

Kasmina shivered in the gentle breeze her hair blew. "here" Legolas said slipping of his shirt and around her shoulders. " will you not be cold?" she asked? into it is quite warm you are probably cold because of your eyebrows rose in query. He lightly ran a finger from the small of her back to above her left hip. She winced while he did so. "I never noticed that. It probably happened when I went through the trees."

She turned and walked back to her bed and perched on the edge of it. "how long have I been here?" she asked, " I don't remember anything after I dismounted my horse." Legolas had also come in and sat in his chair. "not long you arrived just before twilight."

She deeply yawned as she shrugged of his shirt and tossed it to him before promptly falling asleep.

Legolas moved silently over to her picking up his shirt when he noticed something. Small scars criss crossing across her face. He pulled the duvet up to her kneck and knelt beside her.

His fingers skated across her scars. As her eyes fluttered his hand darted back. She stirredbrut didn't wake. He swept a crimson curl of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead before returning to his seat.

**Everholt is a small kingdom near Gondor it isn't mentioned in the books or film but if you look at a map you might be able to spot it. It isn't said who or what inhabit it so I am going with elves and a few humans.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kasmina woke as the sun shone through the windows. She slowly got out of bed. Legolas sat asleep in his chair. Bringing a blanket over from her bed shtuckered it round him silently snickering at the prince when he started hugging theblanket and sucking his thumb.

She meandered out onto the balcony. The suns rays gently warmed her Ashe watched the people of Rivendell go about their day. She turned her gaze to the shimmering ford the suns light reflecting of it making it seem an even deeper blue.

She watched blossom petal be picked up by the wind. They seemed to be dancing twisting, turning, diving, eddying petals swept through the air. Several of them landed in her hair.

Her eyes flickered to the dense trees were birds sang melodic tunes. She span when she heard the door opening before slipping behind the gossmer curtains.

A tall dark haired elf had walked in. Legolas, who had awoken at the sound of the door, stood and bowed to him. "were is the girl?" he asked Legolas. Before he could answer Kasmina stepped in from the balcony. "here I am" she said smailing at them "sorry I hid I scare easily now." she stepped back in and curtseyed."mára aurë" she said.

"man aneth lin?" he asked her. "Estannen princess Kasmina. Are you lord Elrond?" he nodded "I thank you for looking after me."

"may I check your wound?" Elrond asked. Kasmina nodded she pulled her hair of her back so it wouldnt get in the way. Elrond checked her cut and noticed several scars on her back similar to the ones on her face. "may I enquire how you got these scars? He asked. As soon as his finger brushed one shejoltedout and stood with her back to the wall. "Daro i! Daro i! Gwanno nin! Please it hurts." Legolas was first to approach her. Arms out to show she was unarmed.

He reached out and pulled her into his arms. Her body shook from the crying. He sat down in his chair with on his lap as he held her tight. She took deep breaths trying to stop crying. When she stopped Legolas helped her up and she sat on her bed.

" I apologise for any pain I cause you it was not intentional. You do not need to talk aboutair if you do not want to." Elrond said " le hannon"she said.

"I will send people up with food and clothes for you." Kasmina nodded.

Elrond motioned for himself and Legolas to leave . As they reached the door they could hear a pure crystal voice from on the balcony.

"close every door to those I love from me. Bar all the windows and shut out the light. Do what you want with me. Hate me and laugh at me. Darken my day time and torture my night.

If my life were important I would ask will I live or die but I know the answer lies far from this world.

Close every door to me keep those I love from me children of valar are never alone. For I know I shall find my own piece of mind for we have been promised a land of our own." the voice stopped and Elrond and Legolas left before she realised they had heard.

_LOTR_LOTR_LOTR_

Elrond took Legolas to his office were they both sat at his desk. "that girl..." Elrond began " she's called Kasmina." Legolas interrupted. "Kasmina then. What ever happened to her must of been incredibly traumaticyotsuba havecaused that much of an issue. We must be careful not to trigger another reaction like that." Legolas nodded in agreement.

"she didn't mention it while we spoke last night. She probablydoesn't want to talk about it." Legolas stood to leave " if you will excuse me I would like to change and clean up." he said before leaving the office.


	4. Chapter 4

A maid bought Kasmina some food. She also bought her a selection of clothes. Before she looked at the clothes she sat down and ate her food.

Once she had finished she pulled on a forest green dress. Even though it clashed with her hair green still was her favourite colour. It reminded her of the forest and the place she lives. Back in Everholt the people thought she was beautiful but the elves thought differently.

An elf with red hair? It was unheard of. As well as that instead of grey or blue eyes like most elves her eyes were a dull mud brown. Most elves thought she was still a child. She was shorter then most and a lot thinner.

She had scars across the back of her neck one of them from her neck to the small of her back. Luckily her hair hid most of them from prying eyes.

One of the maids had also taken her bag to her and she opened it up and searched its contents. Soon she found what she was searching for. Two daggers each in a sheath. She fastened the straps on them around her elbow and wrist on both arms so she was able to grab them if needed. She closed the door to the balcony before grabbing a green cloak of the pile and leaving out of the door.

LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-

She quickly walked down hall after hall trying to find her way out until she came to a set of stairs. She quickly ran down the stairs until she got to the bottom. Yet again wandering through halls she came across a set of doors that would lead her out side. She wandered through the garden until she came across a apple tree. Upon spotting the tree she ran to it and clamoured up it. Where upon she sat and ate and apple. She sat there eating her apple until she spies Legolas strolling through the gardens towards the tree she was in.

"Mára aurë Legolas" she called down to him. He looked around confused as to who had called him. She watched him look around searching for her before yet again calling him. "Up here. In the tree." He looked up and she waved at him. She jumped down to join him as he asked "Man carel le?" Kasmina shrugged. "Not much." She indicated towards the tree. "That tree has amazing apples" he laughed and took an apple from the lower branches and tried it himself. "I agree with you. Out of curiosity why is you common tongue better the your sindarin?" Again she shrugged "I was bought up to speak both but elves in Everholt are few. More men so all elves speak it. Some elves cannot speak sindarin at all but they are from a younger generation."

**Sorry it's taken so long. But if I got more reviews I might be quicker so please review. Pwease -.-**


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas led her away through the trees. Both ducking low under branches, kasmina slightly less the Legolas. They hopped over roots. Then Legolas jumped over a stream. Ever the gentlemen he held out a hand to help kasmina over. Ignoring his help she sprang over by herself.

The continued until Legolas stopped abruptly. Turning to face her he pointed at a beautiful tall silver birch. Green leaves danced in the wind. "This is my favourite tree." He told her. He sat below it patting the ground beside him welcoming her to sit with him. She sat beside him staring up into the leaves. "I can see why you could love it."

Kasmina looked around at the gorgeous trees and bushes surrounding them. She stood up noticing something strange. Legolas followed her curious about what she had seen.  
"How come" she asked pointing at snapped and trampled branches "are there broken branches? Only horses could do this damage but there aren't any hoof prints. Unless..." She trailed off backing away slightly bumping into Legolas.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled as he grabbed kasmina's hand and pulled her back towards the house of Elrond. They blundered through trees, tripping and stumbling over roots and rocks. Twigs whipping at their faces. Their clothes snagged on trees tearing. When abruptly groups of orcs crashed out of trees, surrounding them in seconds.

They stopped in their tracks, spinning trying to find a way to break free. Legolas pushed Kasmina behind him "Are you even armed?" She whispered into his ears. He shook his head. "Then get out of my way" she said pushing him down onto the floor.

She pulled the hidden daggers from her sleeve. With a quick flick of her wrist she was ready for them.

She span away from blades hacking and stabbing with her own. Orc after Orc came at her but she kept going, like she was trained to. She persevered. Constantly avoiding blades being swung at her head. She pulled Legolas up stopping him from being killed. While she took one out he grabbed a large stick and swung that at some. Pushing them back.

One of the bigger orcs knocked the stick flying leaving Legolas unarmed. Kasmina by then was exhausted her moves became slow and lethargic. She carried on fighting but they were quickly overwhelming the two wood elves. Legolas got knocked to the side and kasmina was disarmed. With Legolas barely conscious Kasmina had no one to protect her when an Orc slashed out at her.

The blade sliced across her chest and stomach. She cried out in pain as her life began to drain out of her. She collapsed to her knees unable to support her body. Legolas could do nothing but watch as the Orc swung back his sword to behead her.

Suddenly a volley of arrows sailed through the trees each finding a target within an Orcs body. Except the one by Kasmina. No one had dared shoot so close to another elf. Elladan and Elrohir with a handful of troops road on horses through the trees. Now that they were closer Elrohir fired a single shot into the Orc.

Ignoring the knew arrivals Legolas grabbed kasmina's blades of the floor and ran to her. He stood horror struck at her injury. Blood oozed out. Coating her skin and her dress like paint. Her skin was paler then the moon and a droplet of blood fell from her lips. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Black gunk had collected round the wound, mixing with her blood. It was an Orc poison. It poisoned the blood leaving the victim weak and unable to fight of death. And that was if they survived the excruciating pain it was caused its victims.

Elladan had hoped off his horse and had ran to them. He pulled off his cloak and pressed it to her wound. Elrohir had also come over. He gently took Legolas' arm and had lead him to a spare horse. He helped Legolas on before leading Elladan's horse to him. He carefully lifted kasmina onto the horse before hopping on with her.

He kept her tight in his arms as they sped away to the last homely home, hoping that it wouldn't be too late when they got there.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanging between unconscious and consciousness kasmina could feel the sun flashing across her face. A recognisable voice telling her to fight. Telling her to stay awake until they could het help. But eventually she let herself be pulled under.

LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-

Elrond stood by her, waiting for her to wake. He had worked hard to stop the blood spilling from her body. He tirelessly worked to stop the poison stopping her heart. Finally he pulled her from the brink of travelling to Mandos.

Eventually her eyes began to flutter opened. she blinked as she got used to the harsh glare through the windows. "How long was I out this time?" Kasmina asked. " little under two weeks. You must of taken quite a beating" Kasmina stiffly nodded. " yes I did. What happened to Legolas and who saved us? " she asked in a quick rush.

"Legolas is fine. He's got a rather nasty bruise from taking a beating and apparently from you pushing him. Elladan and Elrohir were travelling past on a patrol with several warriors and they heard the fight and came to your aid. Kasmina nodded and was about to speak when two dark haired elves and a blonde haired elf crashed into the room.

"'Ro, Dan!" She exclaimed. They came over and gave her a hug. She winced when Elladan hugged her too tightly. "And Legolas what has this experience taught you?" She questioned the embaressed blonde. "Never go around unarmed." He answered sulkily. He pulled back his sleeve to show a slowly fading bruise. "And to never let a girl push me over again" Kasmina blushed the same colour as her hair.

It's your own fault Leggy. You should of at least taken a knife or two instead of leaving it to your gal pal to save you. 'Ro said. It was Legolas' turn to turn scarlet. " I thought I told you to stop calling me that. I'm not 50 anymore."


End file.
